¿Los Chicos Nuevos?
by Deyitha
Summary: Las vacaciones habían acabado… Y había comenzado un nuevo año escolar, pero la llegada de dos nuevos alumnos, cambiara todo y un extraño secreto se hará presente... y traera consigo miles de problemas...
1. Chapter 1

¿los chicos nuevos?

Hola les dejo un nuevo Fic de **Lucky Fred** inspirado en la idea de esta gran persona **Mavys**…. Bueno con algunos toquecitos míos pero la verdadera inspiración fue de **ella** y la mayoría fue **mía**….

A si que espero que les guste! Los quiero…..

* * *

**Disclaimer: Lucky Fred no me pertenece…. Si me perteneciera todo fuera BrainsXFred jejejeje… esta historia tiene un fin solo para entretener sus "lindas" mentes!**

* * *

Las vacaciones de verano habían terminado, las clases habían comenzado sin embargo un adolescente de 14 años todavía no despertaba…..

Ring, Ring, Ring-_*sonando la alarma*_- el joven al oír la alarma exaltado se cae de la cama logrando salir un grito por parte de este.

**¡AH, tonta alarma!…. ¡Friday sabia que convertirte en alarma fue una mala idea!- refunfuño Fred sobándose el área lastimada.**

**¡Despierta, gruñón te espera un nuevo día!- dijo en tono Chillón Friday**

**¡Si, si un nuevo día!- dice él en un tono sarcástico**

Mientras en la casa de al lado, una joven de 14 años se preparaba impaciente y curiosa, quería saber quienes serán sus nuevos amigos, sus profesores y todo lo demás.

Ya preparados los dos amigos se encontraron al momento de salir de sus casas, Braianna noto el silencio y el cansancio que traía su mejor amigo así que decidió hablar.

**¡Hola Fred! Veo que no tienes ánimos para ir al colegio.**

**¿Ah?... ¿que?…..- dijo sin ánimos**

**No estas emocionado…. Va a ser un gran día…. Pero creo que para ti no- dijo Brains notando la cara de pocos amigos que traía Fred**

**¡Es que Fred esta así porque se la paso toda la noche jugando video juegos conmigo, Ohhh! – dijo Friday Bostezando.**

**Mmm, lo noté….- no termino la frase porque tomo una botella de agua que estaba adentro de la mochila y le lanzo un poco en la cara a Fred.**

**¡Brains estas loca…. El… agua…. Estaba…. Fría….!- gritando**

**Jejeje por lo menos te desperté ¿o no?**

**Ok, Brains- dijo un poco molesto al ver como Brains y Friday reían**

Con solo decir esas pocas palabras llegaron al colegio, y empezaron a buscar en cada salón una lista…. Buscaban sus nombres….

**¡Si!, ¡Fred caímos juntos!...**

**¡Genial, eso si es algo bueno!**

Ya todos los alumnos, que habían sido asignados a esa sección entraron pero quedaron dos puestos vacios, entonces en ese instante entra el profesor asignado, sin embargo los chicos no sabían quien era ese tal profesor.

**Buenos días alumnos**

**Buenos días- contestaron al unisonó**

**Como verán, soy nuevo aquí la directora Darling me asigno a su sección, me presento mi nombre es Roger Valenzuela- agarra una tiza y escribe su nombre en la pizarra- tal vez piensen ¿pero si es joven?, si tengo 26 años y desde pequeño me gusto darle clases a los niños y adolescentes, pero ya dejemos de….- fue interrumpido por una secretaria de la escuela.**

**¡Hola disculpe!- jadeaba de cansancio la Secretaria**

**¡No se preocupe, ¿que necesita?!**

**Bueno vine a entregarle esta lista nueva pues dos alumnos se cambiaron de sección, aquí están sus nombres un tal Sir Percibal y Nora, además los jóvenes que vienen para esta sección no tardan en llegar.**

**Ok, gracias señorita**

Fred y Braianna al oír esto se entristecieron pues ellos querían estar juntos, pero la voz del profesor los saco de sus pensamientos.

**Bueno, chicos les presento a los nuevos alumnos- añadió el profesor**

Todos los jóvenes notaron a los dos nuevos, la primera que entro fue una chica de pelo corto, vestido negro, mallas grises con rayas rojas, zapatos rojos y ojos azules y a su lado estaba un chico de cabello naranja, ojos verdes, camisa azul y roja, jeans y zapatos verdes.

**¡Hola a todos, mi nombre es Mavys, vengo de muy lejos y espero que mi estadía aquí sea muy buena!- se presento la niña**

**Hola mi nombre es Johnny Thunder, vengo de California, disculpen mi acento cuando hablo español.-dijo el niño apenado**

**Muy bien, tomen asiento en aquellos pupitres vacios- dijo el Profesor señalando aquellos pupitres**

Todos quedaron prácticamente estupefactos con la presencia de aquellas dos personas, pero nadie sospechaba lo que la chica era en realidad.

**OoO**

Todos en la escuela se llevaban bien con aquellos dos jóvenes en especial con Mavys, pero tenia unas costumbres demasiado raras que nadie notaba excepto Brains, pero Mavys igualmente sospechaba algo de Braianna.

Después del recreo Braianna se encontraba hablando con Fred y Friday, sobre cosas triviales hasta que llego a un tema interesante.

**¿Ustedes no ven algo extraño en aquella chica nueva Mavys?**

**¡No, si ella se ve de lo más normal!- agregó Fred**

**¡Claro que se ve normal!, pero… no ¿les parece extraño esto?- dijo Brains nerviosa**

**¿Qué?- preguntó Fred**

**Sabes, yo fui al baño de niñas y allí estaba Mavys….- fue interrumpida**

**¿Aja, Y que tiene de malo eso?**

**Déjame terminar, bueno ella no se veía en el espejo, Creo que es vampira… eso me asusto, de verdad- Brains casi tiritaba del miedo.**

**Espera, Brains- _tocándole la frente_- ¿estas bien?, si con los alienígenas te creí pero por favor ¿Vampiros?- se burlaba Fred.**

**Tienes, razón debo de estar alucinando- Agrego graciosa**

Mientras tanto en la otra mesa Mavys estaba hablando con Johnny

**¿Johnny no has visto algo extraño en Braianna ni te has preguntado porque siempre desaparece a la hora de clases?- le pregunto a él, notando su expresión**

**¡Claro que no, si hasta me parece Linda!- dijo sonrojado**

**¡Si lo se pero, yo creo que es una espía o algo así!**

**A ver, estás paranoica, sabía que no debí prestarte esa colección de 40 películas de espías y agentes secretos- al decir eso, él casi se moría de la risa**

**Jajá, muy gracioso, bueno, bueno debes tener razón.**

Al día siguiente como siempre se fueron al salón y la primera materia era Literatura entonces, tocaron el tema de las leyendas y una de ellas se trataba de Hombres Lobo y Vampiros, Brains al oír esto se congeló, pero como siempre no le daba mucha importancia porque la ciencia todavía no ha comprobado que eso sea cierto o es lo que ella piensa.

Después de esa clase, enviaron a todos al auditorio del colegio, la directora Darling les explico, sobre una película que había realizado Eddie y trataba sobre los agentes secretos, Mavys quedó perpleja, pero sacudió su cabeza tratando de sacar esas descabelladas ideas de su mente.

Al terminar las clases, suena el video reloj de Brains, era un mensaje del súper comandante

¡**Hola, Papá!… digo "Supercomandante"- trato de corregirse**

**¡Agente Brains nos han informado que alguien ha estado atacando a varios animales de la zona, creo que se debe a una invasión alienígena.**

**¿Ok, Señor y las coordenadas?**

**Los ataques provienen cerca de la cancha de Futbol de la escuela, cambio**

**Ok papá, ya los detengo, cambio fuera.**

Brains se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la cancha, a lo lejos notó una figura femenina cuando se acerco no pudo creer lo que sus ojos veían…. Era nada más y nada menos que…

¡**MAVYS!... tu eres la que esta atacando a los animales…. Eres vampira, ¿pero porque no te has muerto incinerada si estas en el sol?- grito despavorida**

**¡Cielos Braianna!, Lo sabia, eres una agente secreto, guao el rojo te queda bien…. Me estas incitando a chuparte la sangre con ese color…. Ahss- Dejando salir sus filosos dientes- ah y no me muero con el sol porque llevo un collar protector.**

Mientras ellas seguían hablando una persona grababa todo en su celular, pero no enfocaba a Mavys sino a Brains quería sacarle ese secreto, cueste lo que cueste.

Mort ese mismo niño, ha estado espiando a Braianna casi todos los días, a pesar de su enamoramiento hacia ella, el siempre ha querido tener una evidencia de lo que Braianna realmente era pero sus intentos siempre han sido fallidos, pero ahora tenia en sus manos una clara evidencia, el video fue grabado con éxito y publicado en internet, ahora todo el mundo sabia quien era Braianna y las visitas a ese video eran frecuentes llegando así a millones.

**¡Ja, tan rápido llegue a millones de visitas, ¿quién es el loco ahora?!- Mort murmuraba para sus adentros.**

Mientras en la discusión de Brains y Mavys todo era normal hasta que de repente llegan en una nave varios agentes de "los Protectores" y también el padre de Braianna abordaba allí.

**¡Pero que rayos, suéltenme!... Papá- dijo confundida**

**Lo siento, Hija pero te han descubierto y tienes que ser trasladada a la base en el espacio- decía con tristeza el comandante.**

**¡P-pero!… Papá, solo fue ella…. Nadie más me…..- no logro culminar la frase**

**¡Brains!…. Aquí esta- en ese momento el padre de ella trae una pantalla similar a una Tablet y en ella aparece un video de Braianna como agente secreto ella al ver esto se horrorizó**

**Señor…. Por favor, no se la lleve tal vez no la conozca del todo pero…. Por favor- decía Mavys con voz entrecortada**

**Papá, por favor yo tengo una vida aquí, tengo amigos, solo me faltas tu aquí… pero por favor…- decía entre sollozos Brains**

**Hija, quisiera dejarte aquí pero mi superior y el protocolo no lo permiten- decía él padre de Braianna igual de triste.**

**¡Mavys, dile a Fred que!…..- no logro terminar porque la llevaron a la nave.**

Mavys, no logro escuchar la ultima Frase pero de que iba a llamar a Fred lo haría, así que corrió muy rápido como lo hacen los vampiros y en ese momento vio a Fred hablando con Johnny

**Braianna…. Secreto…. Mort…. Llevaron….- decía exhausta**

**¡QUE!, Mavys no te entiendo, habla de espacio- le regaño Johnny**

**¡A Braianna la descubrió Mort y por su culpa se la llevaron de vuelta a donde pertenece!- gritó Mavys**

**¡Que ese Inútil de Mort!, affs, ya decía yo que ese nunca se rendiría- se regañaba para si mismo Fred**

**Ya Fred no te culpes pero debemos hacer algo ya, es una injusticia-habló Johnny como todo un diplomático.**

**Tal vez si, yo…. Friday conviértete en un localizador que localice solo a Braianna.**

En ese momento Friday de mochila se transforma en una especie de GPS, dejando a Mavys y a Johnny perplejos.

**Ah, aquí se ve donde dejaron a Braianna, pero que extraño no se la llevaron al espacio…. Un momento ¡Es un laboratorio subterráneo!**

**¡¿Un que?!- dijeron al unisonó**

**No hay tiempo que explicar, andando- replico Fred**

Los tres amigos llegaron a la entrada del laboratorio subterráneo, pero en eso Fred y Johnny notaron a Mavys muy extraña.

**¡¿Qué haces?!-dijeron al unisonó**

**¡Shhs… estoy llamando con mi mente a varios Monstruos para que nos ayuden!**

**¡No quisiera ser aguafiestas, pero alguien se acerca, apresúrate Mavys!-gritó Johnny**

En eso venían unos guardias pero no estaban atentos a nada, solo escuchaban música, de nada más y nada menos que _"One Direction_".

**Tan rudos que se la dan- murmuró Fred**

**Shhs, Cállate Fred a mi me gustan- le regaño Mavys**

**Como siempre las mujeres con mal gusto musical- refunfuño Johnny**

**¡Oye, por lo menos no veo _"Barnie"_ como tu!**

**¡QUE!, como supis…. ¡Pero por lo menos yo no veo _"Plaza sésamo"_ como tu!**

**Hey… ya…. Jajaja… basta…. jejeje- decía Fred entre carcajadas- sigamos**

Después de aquella graciosa discusión, llegaron a un lugar que tenia dos caminos, entonces decidieron dividirse.

**Mavys ve con Friday, el te protegerá mientras yo iré con Johnny, el me dijo que tiene buen sentido de la orientación**

**Ok- fue lo único que pudo articular**

Entonces al separarse, Friday comenzó a transmitir una noticia escalofriante y Mavys comenzó a tener temor.

_**"Queridos ciudadanos de Barcelona hemos sido invadidos por Extraterrestres, nunca pensáramos que existieran, pero así es y parece que lo lidera un tal Cara Huevo, Y lo peor del caso es que la policía, ni guardias ni nada por el estilo los detiene así que por favor, por lo que más quieran no salgan de donde están"**_

Pero de la nada aparece un guardia detrás de Mavys, la atrapa y le coloca un pañuelo con un extraño líquido en la cara y así ella se queda dormida.

Mientras los chicos ven atrás de ellos un extraño ser, ellos asustados voltean y caminan hacia adelante hasta que Fred oyó la voz de…

**¡Friday!, ¿estas bien?... ¿Dónde esta Mavys?**

**La atraparon Fred la atraparon, todo esto es una vil trampa, ellos no pertenecen a los protectores, son trabajadores de Cara Huevo.**

Fred oyó todo lo que dijo Friday horrorizado, entonces era obvio que a Brains la hayan descubierto pero… que tenia que ver el en todo esto.

**Johnny me iré por el camino de Mavys si algo me pasa, Friday te avisará- hablaba Fred decidido**

Y así fue, igualmente a Fred lo atraparon, Friday le aviso a Johnny y ahora todo dependía de él.

**¡Friday, en que habitación esta Braianna!- dijo Johnny preocupado**

**Esta en la puerta hacia la derecha**

El siguió sus indicaciones al pie de la letra y el ya había encontrado la habitación, abrió la puerta y…

**¡Eureka!- exclamo Johnny**

**¡Johnny eres tu!, ¡quítanos las sogas a mi padre y a mi!-grito de alegría Braianna**

Entonces el le explico todo a Braianna y a su padre ellos salieron de allí, de lo más rápido, no sin antes agradecerle que los haya liberado.

**¡Gracias Johnny!- dijo Braianna dándole un abrazo- bueno me tengo que ir pues, necesito salvar al mundo jejeje.**

**Ok…- dijo Johnny teniendo un leve sonrojo**

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**HOLA... ESTA ES NUEVA Y BUENOOO... QUISIERA SABER Q OPINAN es q mi imaginación nunca se detiene... los quieroOo!**

**ya saben lo q tienen q hacer si tienen, dudas, sugerencias, Criticas... etc! **


	2. Chapter 2

¿los chicos nuevos?

Hola les dejo un nuevo Fic de **Lucky Fred** inspirado en la idea de esta gran persona **Mavys**…. Bueno con algunos toquecitos míos pero la verdadera inspiración fue de **ella** y la mayoría fue **mía**….

A si que espero que les guste! Los quiero…..

* * *

**Disclaimer: Lucky Fred no me pertenece…. Si me perteneciera todo fuera BrainsXFred jejejeje… esta historia tiene un fin solo para entretener sus "lindas" mentes!**

* * *

Johnny ya rescato a Braianna, pero todavía faltaban Mavys y Fred, Él le pregunto a Friday si sabía con exactitud donde se encontraban y para alivio de Johnny, Friday si sabia donde se encontraban empezaron a caminar por ese pasillo, abriendo puerta en puerta hasta que…

**¡Mavys!… ¡Fred!, ¿estan bien?**

**Claro, como si ser capturado por un alíen raro y quedar encerrado aquí es algo bueno… ¿Qué? Es la verdad- Agregó Fred sarcástico**

**Si, si como sea, bueno Fred ya Braianna esta libre con su padre, ya van a detener a todos esos aliens raros.**

Los chicos miraban con atención a Mavys estaba dormida… o no lo estaba, ellos enseguida comenzaron a gritar su nombre.

**¡Mavys, Mavys!, ¡Despierta!- gritaron al unisonó**

**Shss, Cállense, estoy tratando de llamar monstruos con mi mente para…..-no logró terminar porque Johnny la interrumpió.**

**Claro que no, eso es técnicamente impo…- fue interrumpido por un brusco sonido**

Prácticamente de la nada, habían aparecido varios monstruos que no hicieron más que Romper la pared de concreto para poder entrar.

**¿Qué decías?- agregó Mavys con un aura de superioridad**

**P-p-pero…..yo… -Johnny estaba atónito**

**Bueno, bueno, ya que tenemos nuestro "equipo" seria mejor que nos separáramos, Mavys ve con Johnny y tus… amigos Monstruos y bueno yo iré con Friday.**

Se separaron y cada uno encontró una salida, Johnny, Mavys y sus amigos llegaron hasta las alcantarillas de la ciudad, Fred y Friday llegaron a las afueras de la escuela.

¡**Friday, uff ya llegamos!-jadeaba de cansancio**

**¡Si Fred ya llegamos!… pero ¿que rayos?-espeto Friday**

**Lo sabíamos Fred, sabemos que tienes un robot, hasta sabemos lo de Braianna o mejor dicho la Agente Brains- hablo Mort con voz amenazante.**

**¡TU!, más mentiroso no puedes ser- gritaba Fred**

**¡Te equivocas Fred, mira a tu alrededor hay cientos de periodistas para ver el gran avance tecnológico, o mejor dicho el robot más avanzado del mundo!- señaló Corky a todos los periodistas escondidos en los arbustos.**

Fred no sabia como escapar hasta que una idea alocada se cruzó por su mente, le susurro a Friday para que se convirtiera en una máquina que borrara la memoria de todos los presentes y así fue.

**¿Qué hacemos aquí?- habló uno de los periodistas**

**Ustedes vinieron aquí por el polémico caso de Mort Botswadel, el niño más odioso del mundo, esta científicamente comprobado.-agregó Fred con una gran sonrisa que no se le borraba del rostro.**

**¡QUE!-gritaba Mort de la furia, pero cuando el iba a perseguir a Fred fue acorralado por muchos periodistas tanto el como su hermana.**

**¡Misión cumplida… pero vamos a ayudar a Brains!**

**¡Seguro Fred, andando!**

Los dos se fueron hacia la ciudad a pelear con todos los alíen que se le cruzaran en el camino, pero chocaron con una persona que era…

**¡Mavys!, ¿estas bien?, ¿ya ayudaste a Brains?**

**No, apenas acabamos de llegar, auch- mientras se tocaba la cabeza por el golpe recibido**

**¡Lo siento por ya tu sabes el golp… pero debemos correr Brains debe necesitar ayuda!**

**¡Si vamos ayudémosla!- dijo Johnny entusiasmado de verdad que el quería luchar con ellos, pero algo sucedió dejando atónitos a todos**

**¡Brains!-gritaron al unisonó mientras corrían hacia donde ella se encontraba y pensaban que todo lo que estaba ocurriendo fuera solo un sueño y no una realidad.**

**Continuará…**

* * *

**es un episodio corto pero es para compensarles y decirles que la proxima pag. de mi primer fic ¿sentirás lo mismo que yo? se retrasara un poco porq ya comenzaron las clases para mii! y mi horario es en la tarde! :/ gracias a todos por sus reviews! 3**


	3. Chapter 3

¿los chicos nuevos?

Hola les dejo un nuevo Fic de **Lucky Fred** inspirado en la idea de esta gran persona **Mavys**…. Bueno con algunos toquecitos míos pero la verdadera inspiración fue de **ella** y la mayoría fue **mía**….

A si que espero que les guste! Los quiero…..

* * *

**Disclaimer: Lucky Fred no me pertenece…. Si me perteneciera todo fuera BrainsXFred jejejeje… esta historia tiene un fin solo para entretener sus "lindas" mentes!**

* * *

Braianna se encontraba herida por la ardua pelea que tuvo que librar con todos esos aliens, sus amigos estaban allí para apoyarla sin embargo el que más estaba traumado era Fred.

**¡Brains, Brains!, ¡despierta!- le gritaba Fred**

**Emm…Fred… yo… te….- no logro terminar pues se desmayó**

**Brains, Nooooooooooo- gritó Fred lleno de rabia**

**Fred tranquilízate, llévate a Brains a un lugar seguro y utiliza a Friday de seguro el podría serte útil- hablo Mavys entregándole a Fred una sonrisa maternal.**

Fred corrió a una farmacia que estaba destruida, estaba buscando vendas, medicinas y utilizaba a Friday como una maquina que contaba los segundos de vida que le quedaban.

**Emm, Mavys si no llegamos a sobrevivir déjame decirte que yo… Te… a- fue interrumpido por un beso de Mavys**

**Yo también…. Pero debemos darnos prisa y ayudar al padre de Brains**

**Ok- Eso fue lo único que pudo articular estando en Shock**

Mavys les ordeno a todos los monstruos que fueran a ayudar al "Supercomandante", y así transcurrió el día peleando sin parar, los aliéns los superaban en mayoría pero eran vencidos fácilmente por los monstruos, mientras tanto con Fred las cosas iban de mal en peor.

**¡Brains!, ¿Por qué tienes que enfrentarte a tantos peligros?**

**¡Porque ese es mi trabajo!- dijo Dulcemente**

Fred quedo atónito al oír la voz de Brains, estaba tan feliz que inconscientemente ya le había dado un abrazo.

**¡Despertó!-gritaba Friday de alegría**

**Bueno, Fred gracias por todo y debo ayudar ah mi… auch… padre**

**¡Claro que no, no permitiré que nada malo te ocurra!- le dijo a Fred con aura sobre protectora**

**P-pero…- no logro terminar**

**Pero nada… Brains… ¡Friday te ordeno que te conviertas en un cinturón para que Brains no salga!**

**Fred, no, yo puedo sola… auch- trataba de zafarse del agarre de Friday pero todos sus intentos no funcionaban.**

**¡Sabes que lo hago por tu propio bien!- decía Fred para hacerle entender a Brains de una vez por todas**

**¡Si mamá!- dijo Brains sarcásticamente**

Entonces Fred salió de allí no sin antes pedirle prestada un arma a Braianna, si el iba a salir a pelear no tenia que estar desarmado, apenas salió y ya los aliens comenzaban a atacarlo pero Fred esquivo todos y cada uno de ellos, estar con Brains le enseño muy buenas maniobras, pero no se fijo en uno que estaba atrás de él, entonces sintió el sonido del alíen disparando dio una voltereta y lo evaporó

**¡Jum, pan comido!- murmuro para sus adentros**

**¡Fred ayúdanos!-gritaron Mavys y Johnny al unisonó**

**Ah si…- salió corriendo y los ayudo a derrotar a los "pocos" aliens que quedaban**

**¿Y Brains ya esta bien?- fue Mavys quien preguntó**

**Si está bien, aunque para ser así es muy terca-dijo Fred**

**¡¿Oye esa no es Brains?!- esta vez hablo Johnny**

Todos quedaron perplejos, sin embargo Fred no lo podía creer y se dio un leve golpe en la frente

**¡¿Qué?!- grito Braianna**

**¡Brains te dije que te quedarás allá!- dirigió su mirada a Friday-¡Friday te dije que la cuidaras!-agregó molesto**

**¡No soy culpable!- dijeron al unisonó**

**Como sea ayúdennos a acabar con estos despreciables aliens- Johnny evaporo a 10 aliens al mismo tiempo y todos lo miraron interrogantes **

**¿Cómo aprendiste a hacer eso?- dijeron todos al unisonó**

**¡Videojuegos!- **

Todos volvieron al ataque, los aliens parecían infinitos debían encontrar la manera de detener esta epidemia ¿pero como?, entonces una idea se poso en la mente de nuestros héroes.

**¿Qué tal si entramos en?….**

**¡La nave principal!-dijeron todos al unisonó**

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**gracias a todos por sus reviews ustedes me animan mucho...**

**mavys jejeje! yo sabia hay que darle tiempo al tiempo... :D**

**los quiero... **

**SI HAY UN ERROR, DUDAS, SUGERENCIAS, HAGANMELO SABER! :3**


	4. Chapter 4

¿los chicos nuevos?

**Hola disculpen la tardanza pero este episodio se me borró de la compu y tarde tiempo en recuperarlo y volverlo a escribir…. Estúpida compu… gracias por los reviews**

* * *

Los chicos preparados comenzaron a atacar a cualquier alíen para poder llegar a aquella nave, nadie sabia lo que podrían encontrar allí y toda la presión estaba encima de Brains ya que era la única que sabia manejar cualquier nave con exactitud

¡**Brains ya estamos llegando prepárate y ten cuidado!- Fred alentaba y le daba apoyo moral al igual que los demás chicos.**

**¡No se preocupen!- dijo Brains para calmar las ansias de sus amigos.**

Al cabo de un momento habían llegado a la nave la cual estaba en total silencio lo cual le pareció extraño a los chicos.

**Chicos no les ¿parece extraño este silencio?-inquirió Mavys nerviosa**

**Si es muy extraño, hasta creo que es… ¡una trampa!-grito Braianna la cual estaba en lo cierto todos sus amigos fueron atrapados, menos ella.**

**Jajaja agente Brains creí ¿qué eras más astuta?- dijo un alíen de color violeta **

**¿Qué intentas hacer Cara Huevo?-desesperada intento correr para atacarlo pero decidió esperar a que se distrajera.**

**¿Qué quiero hacer?, ¿Qué más? Dominar el planeta o por lo menos una ciudad tan famosa como Barcelona- con una seriedad definida.**

**Te equivocaste de planeta… ¡aquí no harás nada en contra del bienestar de los seres humanos!-fulminaba con la mirada.**

**¡Hay ya no me mires así, me asustas!-gritaba con tono burlesco.**

Braianna espero el momento indicado para atacar, recordó todo lo aprendido en la academia de "Los Protectores" y en un milisegundo ya había rescatado a sus amigos y noqueado al alíen.

**-wau ¿Dónde aprendiste eso Braianna?-inquirió Johnny**

**-No te acuerdas que Brains es una agente secreto y le enseñan todo esos métodos de defensa- habló Fred.**

**-¡Algún día me las pagaras agente Brains!… ¡algún día!- gritaba un iracundo Cara huevo**

**-Sigue soñando, menos mal que llame a todo el equipo para que te vuelvan a arrestar no puedo creer que en la cárcel de tu planeta la pena máxima sea de un día, que vergüenza me dan, para tu suerte tú pena en la cárcel intergaláctica será de 12.349 días lunares.**

**-Noooo… ¡Quiero a mi mamá!- se lamentaba entre sollozos.**

**-Creo que estás muy viejo para necesitar a tu mamá, solo doy mi opinión-se burlaba Fred ya que era la primera vez que el hacia ese espectáculo.**

Al cabo de un momento todo el equipo ayudo a desactivar la nave madre, además de mandar a Cara Huevo a la cárcel intergaláctica y efectivamente su pena máxima era de 12.349 días lunares, en cambio los chicos estaban exhaustos, todo lo que vivieron en un día les pareció demasiado a este quinteto conformado por: una agente secreto, una vampira, un robot de alta tecnología y dos chicos normales que a su vez tenían las mejores cualidades.

* * *

**Hola… sinceramente quisiera continuar esta historia no se si pondré más capítulos pues ahorita estoy ocupada en estos Fics "¿SENTIRÁS LO MISMO QUE YO? De Lucky Fred uno de los favoritos, y "UN NUEVO INQUILINO" de Hora de aventura otro favorito de la pareja Bubblelee… ademàs de las clases estresantes y el no tener internet!**

**Gracias por leer…. Si tienen algo que sugerirme para continuar escribiendo esta historia ya saben…. Lo que tienen que hacer….**


End file.
